The Infected
by Haalyle
Summary: Helena becomes infected with a new virus, but no one knows what exactly it is. It only infects a certain amount of people. Is there is cure? Or is Helena forever Infected? AU
1. -1-

**AN: I'm so confused on what to write, but I just feel like writing something. Hopefully, not crazy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters, Capcom owns them sadly!**

* * *

The Infected

* * *

**-1-**

* * *

She didn't understand why his skin looked so… tasty; she never thought she was the type to find skin delicious.

"Helena, are you alright?" Leon asked her with concern as she looked up at his sky blue eyes.

Helena didn't reply she knew there was something wrong with her, that she was anything but 'alright'. What _was _wrong with her, however, she didn't know.

"Once we get out of here we can discuss that in further detail," Helena replied, "I'll be fine." She tried giving him a weak smile, but her mouth remained in a frown.

Leon nodded and opened the door. She heard a gunshot and watched as a bullet casket flew past her ear. She held a hand over her ear and looked into the room.

There was one scientist left, one way to find the information they needed to find a cure. But she knew that he was not willing to give up easy.

"She's infected," The scientist yelled at them, covering behind a table and looking up every now and then to see where they were.

"And you're not willing to help?" Leon yelled out in reply, "It's the same with all these scientists, all too stuck up in their own business that they don't care about anyone else other than themselves."

Helena could see the scientists head shake.

"No, she's a lost one. Nothing can cure her," The scientist exclaimed, throwing the gun away and standing up with what appeared to be weak courage, "And I'm unlike my colleagues, I care about everyone equally."

Leon stilled held his aim as he walked into the room, Helena following not too far behind but with some distance.

"But there is a cure," Leon pointed out and the scientist nodded.

"Yes, there is. And as I believe, you're supposed to get it from us, had this situation not have happened," The scientist said, placing a brief case onto the table.

"But how did this happen?" Helena asked the words were strained and weak. Her throat was sore, she felt like she needed some water.

"Like your partner said before, scientists don't really care about anyone else but themselves," The scientist replied, nodding toward Leon and shoving the case in their direction, "Go on, take it. It's not going to bite. I am not coming."

"We were ordered to take all survivors."

"Well, I'm not technically a survivor and neither is your friend over there," The scientist said, pointing at Helena, "You can feel it can't you. The thirst for blood, to tear skin off of someone's bones. I'm not going to let it get me though."

The scientist jumped down at the gun and held it to his head.

Helena looked worried and tried to move forward, but Leon stopped her.

"If he wants to commit such a stupid act, let him," Leon explained, "But we are not taking that brief case."

The scientist looked at him angrily and changed the direction of his gun.

Helena saw what was about to happen and ran towards the scientist, feeling a spread of warmth go through her arm as she ran. She hit the scientist with her palm, contacting his chest and he went flying onto the floor. She stood up and looked at him. How the hell had she done that?

"Helena…"

She turned around and looked at Leon who was looking at her with shock.

"You're going to need medical attention for that bullet wound, let's get out!" He called out to her and she looked down at her arm.

There was a hole in her forearm and blood was running down her arm, dripping onto the ground. She hadn't, couldn't, feel the pain.

She suddenly felt light-headed, like she'd been smacked in the head suddenly and leaned against the table.

"I… got shot," She muttered silently and felt a hand grab her other arm.

"C'mon, let's go," Leon said urgently, yanking her away from the table and running out of the room.

"But… I can't feel anything," Helena muttered softly.

"You don't want to. We're nearly there, just hold on," Leon begged as he pushed the door open and continued running along the hall.

Helena laughed, "I'm not holding on, you're holding onto me."

"Just don't let go is all I'm asking."

"I'll try my best," Helena sighed, trying her best to fight off the feeling of fainting as they made it outside… where everything was bright and Helena could do nothing more than close her eyes and fall to the ground.

* * *

**AN: Oh well Helena, I hope you don't die xD**


	2. -2-

**AN: Yes, I however have played RE6 for over 800 hours, when I'm meant to be finishing my 56****th**** run of RE4 **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. Leave that to Capcom.**

* * *

**-2-**

* * *

"Wake up!"

This voice was louder than all the whispers that were wondering, restlessly, around her mind. She shook her head, trying to speak aloud, but only managing a soft, harsh moan.

"C'mon, wake up," The voice said… more like begged.

Helena's eyes slowly opened. She waited until they had adjusted to the bright light right over her face to look over to her side.

Leon was looking at her and suddenly jumped, as if surprised, "Oh… you _are _awake!"

"I…" Helena looked around with confusion. She was in a hospital bed. She hated hospitals with a passion. She then wondered why she was there. She tried to recall some memories of what had happened, but it wasn't easy.

"You've been asleep, that's where you've been," Leon told her with a small smile, "OK, I'm not going to ask how you are because I know you aren't well."

"I'm in a hospital, what do you think?" Helena replied with a light laugh. She thought about it for a moment. What made her sick? She didn't feel that bad at the moment… actually she felt fine. "I'm actually fine to be honest."

"Hm…" Leon hummed, looking away from her and towards the top end of the drip that was embedded in her hand. She looked up as well.

There wasn't any water in the drip… it was blood.

"What?" Helena asked with confusion, looking down at the drip in her hand.

"The doctors tell me it's the only way to keep you nourished. It must be some sort of effect from the virus inside of you," Leon explained looking back at her.

Helena looked questionably at him.

"You don't remember what happened at the lab?" He asked her curiously.

She shook her head.

"Well, the virus that you were infected by only infects specific people. You just happened to be one of them."

"What exactly does this virus do?" Helena asked.

Leon shrugged, "Not too sure. It doesn't turn you into a zombie, that's for sure and I haven't noticed any mutations."

Helena sighed depressingly. What was _inside _her? What did this virus do? Was there any way to cure it? Or maybe it was genetic. There were so many questions on Helena's mind, but she knew she wasn't going to get any answers.

"Look on the bright side. You haven't died," Leon told her and she laughed.

"Or have I?"

* * *

Helena looked out the window. The only things she could see were a tree and the blue sky, nothing particularly interesting. She sighed. _Well, I see why I hate hospitals so much. I can hardly do anything! _

The nurse walked in and gave Helena a smile, which Helena didn't return.

"Oh Helena, I have no idea what is wrong with you, you don't seem to be showing any signs," The nurse muttered walking to the drip and gasping as she noticed that it was filled with blood, "Who put blood in here?" The nurse looked over the clipboard.

"I don't know, but it sure works," Helena muttered darkly. Helena respected nurses… some of them. This one in particular she didn't like. Helena didn't know why she disliked this nurse so much; she guessed it was an instinct feeling.

"You do not put blood in a drip, that just ruins the filtering system," The nurse said in a smart manner.

"It's watered down to go through the tubes and why the heck would it have to go through a filtering system?" Helena asked with laugher.

The nurse's face flashed with anger. She pulled the drip out of Helena's hand and threw the blood into the bin.

Helena screamed with agony. She grasped her hand and looked the nurse with anger. Helena felt an urge to jump onto the nurse and peel her skin off. To lick her muscles underneath. To make her bleed and hear the wonderful agonised screams that would come from the woman.

However, the hospital staff had come running into the room and went straight for Helena, letting the nurse get away. Helena wasn't having any of it.

She pushed the people away and ran through the door. She saw the nurse turn around to look at her. She smirked and turned away to keep walking.

Helena ran with speed she didn't know she possessed. She caught to the nurse in less than a minute, punching her to the ground. Helena dug her nails deep into the skin of the woman and heard her scream.

"Bitch!" The nurse tried flinging her legs to hit Helena, but missed as Helena dug her nails deep and began peeling the skin back.

"I never let people get away with things," Helena explained as she ripped off some of the skin and put it in her mouth.

"Quick! Sedate her!" Helena heard one of the staff behind her yell.

Helena shook her head; she hadn't left her mark yet. She bit straight into the nurse's hand. Teeth marks showed up, bleeding. Helena smiled, she hadn't done everything she wanted because… well, this wasn't the right place.

She stood up and waited for the stuff to get to her. She was surprised when all they did was take her back to the bed and put the drip back in her hand.

Helena smiled, _maybe hospitals aren't so bad_.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. See you in the upcoming future! :D**


End file.
